


The Smell of Blade Oil

by DukeCyrilTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M, Memories, Mud, Pining, Rain, Rain Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeCyrilTheWriter/pseuds/DukeCyrilTheWriter
Summary: Sheena, lonely in the order of heroes, reminisces on the time that she lost her virginity to Samson, her most trusted friend and love.
Relationships: Samson/Sheena (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 2





	The Smell of Blade Oil

Sheena stared up at the clouds with a somber gaze, a storm on the horizon. Her mind was whirling with thoughts about her past before she became a member of the Order of Heroes. Yet, they all flowed back into one man’s face; the face of Samson, the mercenary who was by her side day by day, even until the day she gave up her entire kingdom to Marth, trusting him to handle her people’s needs far better than she ever felt she could. She thought back far into a somewhat murky past that had become more fuzzy with the sheer volume of memories being created within the order, but some smells always drew her back to those memories she cherished with her heart. She could never place whatever oil he used on his sword, nor did he ever tell her, but it had a slight nutty smell to it that she often found him to smell like across his body. Samson smelled of iron, nuttiness and earthy elements. She was lucky that she was in her room as her mind drifted back to a very closely held memory of his scent, and it could nearly drive her up a wall just thinking about it. He was a comforting, tough shoulder to lean on, and an excellent lover, in her eyes. 

The night was rainy, much like how it was at the Order. The ground was mucky and wet, but both she and Samson proved to be unbothered by the rain. As they both shared a common weapon talent in axes, they could easily train together. They had been sparring with each other in the open air courtyard for several hours, rain soaking their bodies down to the bone, bare clothes stuck to their skin and emphasising every bend and curve in their bodies. Yet neither was keen to give in just yet, and Samson readied what he assumed would be his final attack. As he charged for a swing, his feet slipped on the muddy earth, unceremoniously tackling into Sheena, and slamming her back-first into the ground, splashing up mud. Both lay in a pile on top of each other, their exhaustion finally washing over them as the rain lashed lightly on their bodies. Samson’s rough, calloused hand was aggressively groping at Sheena’s right breast, eliciting a soft, gentle moan from the virgin ruler of Gra. The mercenary pushed himself upright, some mud streaked across his cheeks, flushed red with intense embarrassment. “I-I…. I’m very sorry!” In a rather formal, and unexpected, move for Samson, he backed off, not keen to draw someone’s wrath by being so forward with the princess. 

Sheen sat up, cheeks equally flushed red. “I… I didn’t mind the… feeling…” Unintentionally, she ran her hand over where Samson had groped her rather hard, flipping something of a switch between the two. Now, no longer as client and hired hand, not as mercenary and royalty, but as simply man and woman, no pretenses or status. The two flew into a deep, intense lip lock that neither was keen to break first, both tongues digging into the other’s mouths and sparring with the other tongue in some curious display of dominance. Rolling in the mud, both found themselves purchase as the top of the pair, but not for very long. Soon, air became a larger necessity than their passions, and the kiss was broken, spit trailing in a thick line between their tongues, hanging out of panting mouths. As if sensing the intentions of each other, they began to peel off their lightweight, and thanks to the rain, skin tight clothing. “You… were not wearing smallclothes?” Samson quizzically asked Sheena, who had left her pink blouse and black pants in the mud, standing before Samson naked as the day she was born. He was still in his smallclothes, an obvious, unhideable erection awaiting the princess of Gra just beyond a small layer of fabric. “They tend to get in the way and sweaty as we train, so I do not wear them.” In a shocking display of honesty, Sheena answered why she did not have any underwear.   
Seeing Samson’s trepidation, Sheena bent down, slowly lowering his smallclothes to unveil quite the impressive package. Springing to life at 9 inches, even hitting her across the nose, and with a pair of hanging balls like some small fruits, and heavier than she expected. Smelling his rather intense smell from working so hard sparring with her, she felt herself growing slick at the prospect of no longer being a virgin. She had no waiting suitors, only a war torn country to try and keep together as best she could. But, in this moment, she could let all of her worries go, as she began to suck on his shaft, taking it rather far inside, over halfway down, and slowly getting deeper and deeper until all 9 inches were inside her mouth and throat, the tip passing her uvula, and making it rather hard to breathe, save for around his cock. Samson held her head, tugging on her hair to make her head bob up and down, making somewhat gross noises as she slurped and sucked at him, bringing him closer and closer to a climax before he forced her head all the way down his shaft, sticking her nose into his bush, as he began to cum heavily down her throat. As the tip was past where her gag reflex would kick in, most of it went down into her stomach harmlessly, then Samson pulled out, and continued to fire off thick, white ropes of his cum, coating her face. Following some recovery time, Sheena spread her legs for Samson, wanting his cock to fill her, to defile her virginity, and claim it as his own. 

At this point, far beyond any rational level of restraint, Samson plunged into her as fast as he could muster, hips bucking like a wild bronco that refused to be tamed. Sheena sprawled out into the mud, chest bouncing and voice uttering sweet moans that only drove Samson deeper into his lustful frenzy, “Sa-Sam-Samso….” Sheena was about to announce her climax, before it came over her like storm surge, causing her to shout an even louder moan of joy to Naga in the heavens, and soon following her tightened walls and succulent wails of lust, Samson too found release, shooting a thick load deeper inside of her than anything had ever been. Granted, it was one of three things that had been inside her pussy, it still won the contest as her eyes rolled backwards in sheer exhaustion. How the two ever found themselves in Sheena’s bed, she could never remember, being half conscious. But one thing she could never forget was that night of passion that turned her and Samson into something of a couple. They grew closer still, even exchanging a few sly kisses when they were alone, but none as deep, passionate and as air removing as their first, shattering every barrier between them, and bringing Sheena her first real joys in life.

Sheena’s memory was cut off by a sharp knock at the door. It was the summoner, armed with the Breidablik at his side, perhaps off to do more summoning. “I was wondering if you were alright, Sheena, you’ve been inside your room almost half a day.” Sheena went pink like her armor, but lightly coughed to redirect the conversation. “Summoner… Does Samson speak to you from within the Breidablik?” She asked cautiously, which was followed by a slow shaking of his head. “I have not heard his voice, and I do not know when I may be able to hear it speak to me, but if he ever does, I will do all within my power to make sure you are reunited. I can see in your eyes how much you miss him. I won’t press into your personal memories, but I assume you were very close.” The Summoner spoke softly, and turned to leave. “I do hope that one day I can be with him again…” Sheena spoke to herself, closing her eyes with a sigh.


End file.
